Parodies
The James Bond series of novels and films have been parodied numerous times in a number of different media including books, films, video games, and television shows. Most notable of all these parodies is the 1967 spoof Casino Royale, which was produced using the actual film rights purchased from Ian Fleming over a decade prior to its release. Books and comic books *''The Book of Bond, or, Every Man His Own 007, sanctioned by Glidrose Productions, official Bond novel publishers, is a tongue-in-cheek guide to being a superspy. It was credited to "Lt.-Col. William 'Bill' Tanner" (a literary Fleming character), but was actually written by Kingsley Amis, who would later go on to write the Bond novel, Colonel Sun under another pseudonym, Robert Markham. The book's first hardcover edition had a false slipcover giving the title as The Bible to be Read as Literature (in the novel From Russia with Love, a fake book with this title hides a gun). *Michael K. Frith and Christopher B. Cerf of the Harvard Lampoon wrote 'Alligator, by "I*n Fl*m*ng" in 1962. Another "J*mes B*nd" story titled "Toadstool" appeared in a Playboy magazine parody published by the Lampoon. Rumour has it this has not been reprinted because of plagiarism issues (some sections are very close to Fleming.) The cover of Alligator parodies the Signet Books paperback covers used for the Fleming novels in the 1960s, including a short Fl*m*ng biography, and a bibliography of nonexistent B*nd novels: Lightningrod, For Tomorrow We Live, The Chigro of the Narcissus, Toadstool, Doctor Popocatapetl, From Berlin, Your Obedient Servant, Monsieur Butterfly, and Scuba Do - Or Die. *There exists a very short book titled ''Pussy L'amour and the Three Bears'', starring James Bear. Although the book James Bond: The Legacy mentions it, one known copy exists, and belongs to the owner of Bondian.com. *Sol Weinstein wrote four novels about Israel Bond, '''Agent Oy-Oy-Seven, beginning in 1965: (i) Loxfinger, (ii) Matzohball, (iii) In the Secret Service of His Majesty – the Queen, and (iv) You Only Live Until You Die. As with the Harvard Lampoon volumes mentioned above, the covers of the American editions of the first three Israel Bond books were also based upon the cover designs Signet Books used for Fleming's Bond novels. *Cyril Connolly wrote the short story "Bond Strikes Camp", satirizing a homosexual relationship between M and Bond. *William Henley Knoles, under the pseudonym "Clyde Allison", wrote a 20-novel series between 1965 and 1968, about Agent 0008, a thinly disguised version of Bond. The books were more stories of action and softcore S&M, than legitimate satire, but their scarcity makes them sought-after Bond collectibles. The series included: (i)Our Man From Sadisto, (ii) Our Girl From Mephisto, (iii) Nautipuss, (iv) Go-Go Sadisto, (v) The Desdamona Affair, (vi) Gamefinger, (vii) Sadisto Royale, (viii) 0008 Meets Gnatman, (ix) For Your Sighs Only, (x) The Lust Bomb, (xi) The Merciless Mermaids, (xii) Mondo Sadisto, (xiii) 0008 Meets Modesta Blaze (also parodying comic strip heroine Modesty Blaise), (xiv) The Sex-Ray, (xv) Roburta The Conqueress, (xvi) From Rapture With Love, (xvii) The Ice Maiden, (xviii) The Sin Funnel, (xix) Platypussy, and (xx) The Desert Damsels. *An Agent 00004 appeared in the science fiction epic The Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson, published in the early 1970s. This character, named Fission Chips, is a somewhat dim-witted Englishman working for British Intelligence, taking orders from a superior named "W." He is obsessed with an organization known as "B.U.G.G.E.R." which he might have completely fabricated. *Bridge experts Philip and Robert King wrote a collection of bridge game-related short stories titled Your Deal, Mr. Bond; the title story features 007. (This shouldn't be confused with the official Bond novel, No Deals, Mr. Bond by John Gardner. *Kim Newman's Anno Dracula novel Dracula Cha-Cha-Cha features a vampire agent of the Diogenes Club named "Hamish Bond". The segments of the novel featuring this character are filled with references to the James Bond novels and films, including chapters titled "On Her Majesty's Secret Service", "From Bavaria with Love", "Live and Let Die" and "The Living Daylights". Bond's archenemy is a vampiric Blofeld, (although there's a twist), and an alteration in his personality, towards the end, portrays the change from Sean Connery to Roger Moore. *Clive Cussler's novel Night Probe! has its hero Dirk Pitt alternately oppose and work with "Brian Shaw," a retired British Secret Service agent recalled to duty who had taken a pseudonym for protection from his many enemies. The book makes abundantly clear, explicitly so in the two characters' final conversation, that "Shaw" is Bond. *The comic book series Planetary has a secret agent character named John Stone who closely resembles Bond, but has some similarities to Nick Fury. *(TNG novel: Debtors' Planet), Ralph Offenhouse like to watch James Bond, for he hide a saw in his top hat, which he used to get out of a cell, in the book. Films *''3 Days to Kill, 2014. Luc Besson action thriller that references the formulas found in James Bond, Taken and Die Hard films. *'Agent Cody Banks':(2002): The Director of the CIA is a parody of M, Ronica Miles looks like a Bond Girl , Dr Brinkman is a parody of Dr. Julius No (Joseph Wiseman) , ERIS is a parody of SPECTRE , Cody gambles just like Bond and at the end of the movie the enemy base explodes and gets destroyed in a similar way to the Soviet base in GoldenEye. Cody also has Q Branch style gadgets and drives cars. *'Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London''' (2004) has James Bond style gadgets and is set in London where the real M.I.6. is located and Cody despite being American is partnered alongside British Agent Emily Sommers similar to the storyline in The Spy Who Loved Me', Tomorrow Never Dies and Die Another Day films. Also Diaz, the villain in the film is a parody of Alec Trevelyan whilst Neville Tubshaw is a crazy parody of Q. *''The Avengers'' (1998) features Ralph Fiennes as John Steed and Sean Connery as Sir August Wynter. Steed like Bond in this film loves Women, Mother is like M and Father is a traitor within the Ministry just like Alec Trevelyan. Uma Thurman's Emma Peel also flirts with Steed. *''Cannonball Run, 1981. Roger Moore is a man believing himself to be both Roger Moore and James Bond, who participates in a madcap, cross-country, road race driving a gadget-laden Aston Martin DB5 similar to that driven by Sean Connery in Goldfinger. *'Cars 2': Finn McMissle has a large resemblance with James Bond's Aston Martin DB5 from Goldfinger. In consequence, he has been widely recognized as a 1960s Aston Martin DB5. While Finn shares similarities with the DB5, like a near identical rear end, differences can also be seen, mainly in Finn's profile design, which is more curvaceous than the DB5. Finn's submarine mode is also reminiscent of Bond's Lotus Esprit from The Spy Who Loved Me. *'Cats and Dogs 2:The Revenge of Kitty Galore'. Kitty Galore is of course a parody of Pussy Galore, Paws is a parody of Jaws complete with metal teeth, Tab Lazenby (a reference to George Lazenby is voiced by Roger Moore and of course Mr. Tinkles is a parody of Ernst Stavro Blofeld's infamous white cat. *Die Hard'' film series, 1988-2016. In this successful film franchise, a smart police officer continually faces off with violent thieves, terrorists and militia groups of various kinds, no matter the place. The Hans Gruber villain in the original film inspired the Brosnon-era of James Bond villain especially since Alec Trevelyan and Gruber both state the phrase "I'm not a common thief." In the same Bond movie, GoldenEye, the plane escape sequence with 007 is rather similar to McClane's plane chair ejecting scene in Die Hard 2. Likewise, the Die Hard series takes inspiration from the Die Hard series in the next three films: Die Hard With a Vengeance villain Simon Gruber's heist plan bares resemblance to 1964's Goldfinger; Live Free or Die Hard has a terrorist villain with a political agenda much like that of Elliot Carver's plan in Tomorrow Never Dies, and the fifth film, A Good Day to Die Hard, references many of the same tropes found in the modern James Bond films as well as Taken 2, Mission: Impossible and the Bourne Identity films. *''The Dragon Lives Again, 1978. Starring Alexander Grand, a Hong Kong movie featuring an undead Bruce Lee alongside characters such as Popeye, Dracula, and James Bond. Original title: La Resurrection du Dragon *The animated film, Freddy (the) Frog, featured the title character as a reluctant secret agent "FRO7". *From Beijing with Love, (1994), with and by Stephen Chow, stars a Chinese 007 wanna-be to search for a stolen dinosaur skull *From Hong Kong With Love, 1975. Starring: Lois Maxwell, Bernard Lee, Clifton James. James Bond dies in the opening, and Her Majesty's Secret Service must replace him. Despite being an obscure parody, the film features many legitimate Bond film actors. Originally released as Bons Baisers de Hong Kong. *In Like Flint'' and Our Man Flint, two mid–60s spy adventures starring James Coburn. In Like Flint sees the character of Derek Flint beating up a character who closely resembles Sean Connery's Bond. *Matt Helm movies, starring Dean Martin - The Silencers (1966), Murderers' Row (1966), The Ambushers (1967), The Wrecking Crew (1969). Although based upon a serious, ultra-violent series of novels by Donald Hamilton, it was decided to adapt Hamilton's novels as comedies rather than competing with the Bond series on its own turf. *''Johnny English'' (2003) and the 2011 sequel Johnny English Reborn are spoofs of the James Bond films starring the hapless Rowan Atkinson. The films are also written by 007 writers Neal Purvis and Robert Wade. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) is a comic book adaptation which is a send-up of spy films and shows that reference James Bond, Jason Bourne, 24, Taken, Archer, Johnny English, Austin Powers, Agent Cody Banks, Spy Kids and Get Smart. *''Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen-Years-Later Affair'' (1983) Features a cameo by George Lazenby as a British Agent named only as JB complete with an Aston Martin DB5. He recognizes Napoleon Solo and rescues him from an enemy Car Chase by using his Car's gadgets such as Water sprayers. His number plate is also JB. This confirms that both James Bond and Man From U.N.C.L.E. co exist in the same universe and timeline and they are very aware of each other. *''The Muppets Most Wanted, 2014, features The Muppets in a spy caper in Europe. Two James Bond parody posters titled FrogFall and The Pig is Not Enough were used to promote the film. *'Mission: Impossible'' film series, 1996-2015. Inspired by the hit television series of the same name, this series reestablishes Impossible Missions Force Ethan Hunt (as played by Tom Cruise) and tasks him with solving various mayhem while performing impossible to replicate stunts. There is similar technology such as the gadgets found in all five films that is a throwback to Bond's stylish espionage. The Ferrari car chase in Mission: Impossible II also feels like a total steal from the one in GoldenEye. *OK Connery, 1967, also known as Operation Kid Brother or Operation Double 007. Starring: Neil Connery, Daniela Bianchi, Adolfo Celi, Bernard Lee, Anthony Dawson, Lois Maxwell. When MI6's top agent becomes unavailable, his lookalike younger brother is hired to thwart an evil organization. Sean Connery's younger brother Neil stars in this Italian film designed to profit from the spy craze. Also rather noteworthy for appearing on the bad movie spoofing series Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Se Tutte le Donne del Mondo' (1966) - An Italian spoof of James Bond that has a similar plot to that of Moonraker, which was released 13 years later. *Safe House, 2012. Action thriller which the writer David Guggenheim claimed he inserted various 007 references since the spy genre is his favorite. 1 *'Sean Bond Agent 0023''' is a pornographic version of James Bond who appeared in Coldfinger and For Your Ass Only. *''Spy Hard, (1996) starring Leslie Nielsen, that has an opening making fun of the James Bond openings, performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *Taken, 2008. This successful action film drew from the recent James Bond films, 24 and Jason Bourne film series as well as copied character names from the following. It was followed by the sequels, Taken 2 and Taken 3. *'Tony Falcon Agent X44', The Filipino version of James Bond. *Agent 00-7-11 is a parody of James Bond in the 1985 film Ninja Academy. In the film 00711 gets his Licence to Kill temporarily revoked. *True Lies, 1994. This action-comedy film emerged a year prior to the Bond franchise returning with Pierce Brosnon as the lead star. In it are some of the same type of scenarios that James Bond tends to face. *Who Am I?, 1998. This Jackie Chan action film has much of the same over-the-top fights, mistaken identity and car chases found in the Bond series. In addition to the above, there have been literally hundreds of films made around the world parodying the spy film genre of the 1960s, if not directly parodying James Bond. One example is the 1966 film Modesty Blaise, which was more a parody of the spy genre than it was an adaptation of the comic strip. Austin Powers Austin Powers is a film series from comedian actor Mike Myers. Many of the characters throughout the series are parodies of Bond characters, including the main character, Austin Powers. In addition, the names of the films are also parodies of Bond novels and films. Films *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' *''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' is an obvious parody of The Spy Who Loved Me. *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' is a parody of Goldfinger. The title of the film led to legal action being taken by MGM, the distributors of the James Bond film franchise, that briefly led to the film's title being removed from promotional material and trailers. During the period when the film had no official title, it was unofficially being called Austin Powers: Never Say Member Again, a reference to the non-canon Bond film Never Say Never Again. The dispute was quickly resolved and the original film title remained. Although MGM most likely would have lost a court case against the makers of Goldmember (see: Parody copyright information), MGM did secure a spot for the trailer to 2002's Bond film Die Another Day in settlement. Characters *Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the head of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and Bond's archenemy is parodied in all the Austin Powers films as Dr. Evil. Like Blofeld, Dr. Evil also wears either a white or a grey suit, and has a facial scar over his eye. Both characters also possess white Persian cats. Evil's cat, however, loses its hair due to a side-effect of the cryogenic freezing process which preserved Dr. Evil for 30 years. Dr. Evil is clearly a combination of Donald Pleasence's Blofeld as well as Dr. Julius No. In one scene of the first Austin Powers film, Dr. Evil even has a protective suit identical to one worn by Dr. Julius No in Dr. No. Amusingly, the Bond movie 'SPECTRE' pays tribute to 'Austin Powers 3: Goldmember' by reusing one of its more prominent twists. *Emilio Largo, the S.P.E.C.T.R.E. villain from Thunderball is parodied in all of the Austin Powers movies as "Number Two". Largo and Number Two are both played by an older gentleman wearing a black eyepatch, and are the Second-in-Command of their respective evil organizations. *Colonel Rosa Klebb in the Bond film From Russia with Love and Irma Bunt from On Her Majesty's Secret Service are said to be the prototypes of Frau Farbissina, a top villain in Dr. Evil's organization. The actresses who play Klebb and Farbissina are similar in appearance. *Basil Exposition, the head of Austin Power's organization is meant to be a parody of M. *Random Task, is identical to Goldfinger's henchman, Oddjob, except he throws a deadly shoe, instead of a bowler hat. *Alotta Fagina's name is a parody of the Bond girl Pussy Galore and her characterization is based on villainess Fiona Volpe. *The character Goldmember, like Auric Goldfinger, also had a passion for gold that also included a golden gun similar to Goldfinger's and, later, Francisco Scaramanga. *Dr. Evil's miniature clone, Mini-Me, has similarities with Scaramanga's henchman Nick Nack including a scene where he is eating Peanuts behind Powers at a sumo match, parodying one from The Man with the Golden Gun. Television shows & episodes *''24'' television series; this hit action-mystery drama show features a federal agent working against the clock in real time to prevent terrorist-caused disasters from taking place. Some of the elements of the main character, Jack Bauer, as well as the villain's various plans have been inspired by the James Bond series as well as the Die Hard films. *''Archer'' cartoon animated series; This TV show has what is essentially a dim-witted James Bond type and also makes fun of 80s oriented movies. Archer's familiar name is Sterling - a pseudonym used by Bond in 'The Spy Who Loved Me', Archer's mother is named Malory, and she was named before Ralph Fiennes' M character in the Bond movies; Fleming's mother has been implicated as an inspiration for the character of M, Fleming even used to address his mother as M when young. *''Chuck'' television series; This show does various references to any Spy show whether via dialogue or in actual dead-on references. *Get Smart television series *In the Inspector Gadget cartoon series, the villain, Dr. Claw, shares many characteristics with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, including a cat (Mad Cat) and an underground criminal network (M.A.D.). *The Secret Squirrel cartoon shorts were a parody of the popular 60's spy genre, with most of his shorts' elements satirizing those of the James Bond films. Secret Squirrel was also known as "Agent 000". Beginning in 1993, thirteen new Secret Squirrel cartoons appeared in between the 2 Stupid Dogs episodes, with the updated title, Super Secret Secret Squirrel. **Parodies include Secret's boss "The Chief" as M, his secretary "Miss Penny" and a recurring arch-enemy called "Yellow Pinkie" and a sea lion known as Goldflipper, both a take on Auric Goldfinger. The latter is also a reference to Dr. Julius No. *The British comedian Russ Abbott's television series featured a character called Basildon Bond named after a brand of writing paper. *In the television series Clerks the villain, Leonardo Leonardo, has an assistant, Mr Plug, who is a parody of Goldfinger's assistant Oddjob. However, Plug is a publicist not a bodyguard. *A 1989 episode of the television series Alfred Hitchcock Presents, titled "Diamonds Aren't Forever", featured George Lazenby as a retired spy referred to only as "James ..." (the name is listed in the credits with the ellipsis included; characters are always interrupted before completing the name). The episode includes many subtle references to James Bond, implying that the character played by Lazenby might indeed be Bond. *''The Simpsons'' **The episode "You Only Move Twice", features the supervillain, Hank Scorpio. The James Bond analogue, "Mr. Bont", is based on Sean Connery's portrayal, but, unlike Bond, he is captured and killed, because Homer Simpson interferes with his attempted escape from captivity. **InThe Simpsons the "Chief Wiggum P.I." segment of "The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase" episode borrows heavily from Live and Let Die, even duplicating certain shots. **Also, in an alleged "deleted scene" from $pringfield from The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular clip show, Homer, working as a blackjack dealer, causes James Bond to lose to Blofeld, with Oddjob and Jaws as his henchmen, when Homer fails to take out the Joker card and a card for the "Rules for Draw and Stud Poker" out of a playing deck. *In the episode "Bart the Fink", the character Krusty the Klown was revealed to have a third nipple, almost identical to that of Francisco Scaramanga. *In addition, an opening couch gag features Homer as Bond in the gun barrel sequence that opens the Bond films. The character Rainier Wolfcastle, an action movie actor, also regularly references Bond. *In the episode where Marge dyes her hair grey, Homer imagines her as a Bond girl but she turns into Judi Dench who he hates. Later Jaws, Oddjob and Blofeld are briefly seen. *An episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine entitled "Our Man Bashir" shows that Dr. Julian Bashir has a holographic program in which he plays a 007-type "spy", "Bashir... Julian Bashir". The first time we see him running the program, is just prior to an emergency, when the transporters are knocked off line while the crew of a runabout are in the pattern buffers. Lt. Cmdr. Eddington orders the pattern information stored in the station's computers, and their physical appearances are stored in the holosuite computers. Bashir and Garak, who showed up uninvited, discover a character resembling Major Kira (and other crew show up as characters as well). To prevent deletion of their physical parameters, Bashir and Garak must keep the program running, avoid causing any of their deaths, and even let the villain win. 'Good guy' Bashir even helps the villain. A later episode of DS9 showed Bashir playing another installment of his spy holoprogram, but it too is interrupted when duty calls. *''The Man From U.N.C.L.E.'' TV Show (1964-68): Napoleon Solo is an American version of Bond and funny enough, he was created by Ian Fleming who contributed to the concepts of the show after being approached by the show's co-creator. T.H.R.U.S.H is a parody of S.P.E.C.T.R.E, Alexander Waverly is of course an American Version of M whilst, Illya Kuryakin like Anya Amasova is partnered up with Solo and is a Soviet Spy. *''The Man Called Flintstone'' was a popular 1966 film, based upon the animated television series The Flintstones, wherein Fred Flintstone is recruited for a spy mission. The Flintstones series itself also featured an episode parodying Goldfinger entitled "The Stonefinger Caper" which aired in 1965. *The Dangermouse cartoon series **Colonel K is clearly based on M **Baron Greenback is similar to Blofeld, most notably the white, hairy caterpillar in place of Blofeld's cat. **Jeopardy Mouse in the 2015 CBBC series is based on Jinx. *On the Garfield and Friends TV-series' sequence U.S. Acres, Orson Pig plays the Bondian alter-ego named Double-Oh-Orson. *On Tom and Jerry "The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R." a 1967 cartoon directed by Abe Levitow and produced by Chuck Jones, the 00 1/7 number is shown on Jerry's number plate above the words "THE END" as Jerry drives off at the end. *The short-lived (and some what controversial) Stripperella had various elements parodying James Bond, including Stripperella being Agent 0069. *The opening sequence for the Read or Die OVA series essentially resembles a typical Bond opening credits. *The 1995 Lupin III TV special The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure has a character named Lord Archer that is said to be the "inspiration" for the James Bond character. While the name James Bond is never said outright, the original Japanese soundtrack makes several references to him being "007." *In the Disney animated series Recess, in the episode "Parents' Night", Spinelli's parents are mentioned to be secret agents when her dad's code name is Agent 006,a digit close to 007. However, it was never mentioned again in series. *The third season of Arrested Development featured a layered storyline questioning Rita Leed's (Charlize Theron) motives, hinting that she was a British secret agent. The episodes "For British Eyes Only", "Notapusy", and "Mr. F" nod to the James Bond film series. *''Spitting Image'' **A parody called For Your Eye Brows Only features a Roger Moore Puppet, Margaret Thatcher Puppet as M and a Mikhail Gorbachev Puppet as Blofeld with a White Cat. *''M.I. High'' **The Episode The Others features Rogue M.I 9 (not M.I.6) Agent James Blond who is not only a parody of Bond but also Alec Trevelyan as he turns against M.I.9 for firing him in favor of recruiting young Teenagers as Agents instead. He also says "You've got Dr. No chance". **The Grandmaster is a parody of Ernst Stavro Blofeld but he has a white Rabbit instead of a white cat. **SKUL is very similar to SPECTRE. *''BBC'' **BBC News readers Huw Edwards, Bull Turnbull, Fiona Bruce and Sophie Waywood all dressed up as Bond characters for this BBC Charity in 2006. At the end of the sketch the real Roger Moore appears and says I 'am Bond, James Bond". **Daniel Craig and Sir Roger Moore appeared in a 2015 BBC Comic Relief sketch where they both had Helium or Girl voices. It is revealed that Alan Carr is Daniel's Bond's voice in his films and Sarah Millican was Roger's Bond's voice. P.S. (Not really). *''Thunderbirds'' **Jimmy Bondson from the Gerry Anderson puppet Thunderbirds episode "The Man From MI.5". He is an MI.5 agent who contacts International Rescue to help him recover stolen top-secret nuclear plans. He is reminded by Lady Penelope that it is against International Rescue policy to engage in police or espionage matters. Nevertheless, she does agree to help him. **The Abominable Snowman features a scene where Lady Penelope is tied to a platform with a giant laser beam about to kill her, a homage to the famous scene from both the GoldFinger and Die Another Day movies. *In G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, a British secret agent named Matthew Burke works alongside G.I. Joe on a mission. *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: the character Jet Fusion is an exact copy of James Bond. *The Adventures of Blinky Bill: the series third season has an episode entitled "Diamonds Are Forever". *SpongeBob SquarePants: **When SpongeBob is seen walking inside the dot (when Patrick was looking through the straw), it is a parody of every James Bond movie before this episode. ***In this episode, SpongeBob walks into the dot onscreen and spins around with his spatula in hand. ***In the movies, Bond walks into the dot (which is a gun-barrel pointed at him), spins around and shoots the screen. **In the Polish dub, the episode is titled "Sponge Bond," which is an obvious reference to James Bond movies. *The Adventures of Paddington Bear: an episode was entitled "The Spy who Loved Marmalade". *Wabbit: an episode was entitled "The Spy Who Bugged Me". *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: an episode was entitled "Orange... James Orange" and its villain Dr. Po is a parody of Dr. No. It even has the J.B. opening sequence where Orange shuffles into the dot, calls himself "Orange, James Orange" and spits a seed at the screen laughing. *The Penguins of Madagascar: the series' finale was entitled "The Penguin Who Loved Me". *Transformers: Cybertron: In the episode "Race", Bud dubbed Jolt double-o zero and he calls Lori "miss Penny-Money", which is obviously "Money-Penny" spelled in a reverse-order. *'The Powerpuff Girls': *'Teen Titans Go!: *'''Bobby's World: Video games Imitations Music TV adverts Cadbury's Milk Tray Adverts Stirling Car Advert Parody videos Category:Browse